Another pair of Eyes
by MissClockworthy
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina didn't die? What if the Uchiha wasn't killed on that night? What if Naruto had two adopted sisters to support him along with parents. This story has custom characters, and doesn't follow everything exactly like the anime/manga.
1. Authors intro

**Author's note: Thank's for your interest in my story. I don't know how fast I will update, since I am doing two stories at once, and I'm lazy aswell, so it takes awhile to get all my thoughts onto the computer. With that Aside, I'm going to do a little character introducing, because we have some additional characters in this story along with the original Naruto Cast.**

**Hyuna Uchiha (Namikaze) - Same age as Itachi Uchiha, who is 5 years older than Naruto and his classmates. Her birthday is June 20th, her favorite color is black and teal. She loves curry and ramen (living with Kushina, it was bond to happen) and is the typical Uchiha, quiet and strong. She stands at the same level as Itachi, as she views him as her rival. She is very much a Daddy's girl, alway's wanting to hang out with Minato. She is the Jinchūrik****i for the Kitsu Demi-Demon.**

**Ai Uchiha (Namikaze) - Same Age group as Naruto and his friends. She was born August 3rd, just over 2 months before Naruto. She's very silent, even to Uchiha standards. Her favorite color is red, and she loves cherries. She is strong, but on the level of those like Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen. She's very much a mummy's girl, and since she doesn't remember her real mother, she believes for the longest of time, that Kushina is her mother. She is the Jinchūrik****i for the ghost demi-demon.**

**Kara Uchiha - Ai's and Hyuna's mother. She died while trapping the two demi-demons for Minato to seal. She owned a white sword with a white ribbon wrapped around the handle. the Uchiha crest is printed also on the handle.**

**Kitsu demi-demon - A demi-demon (half demon, half spirit) with the ability of fire. She has long black hair, her eyes are entirely a pink/purple color, and she has purple and pink leaf tattoos up her right arm, and left leg. On her left arm and right leg, she has a diamond patterned violet arm/leg band thats goes from the wrist/ankle all the way to her elbow/knee. She has 5 fox tails, and fox ears, and rather large breast, that are flimsly covered by a violet run of cloth, that turns into a wrap skirt. The 9 Tailed Fox is her idol, and also her creator.**

**Ghost demi-demon - A demi-demon with the ability to create the superb genjutsu. Her main move is to create black fire balls. She also has long black hair, but kept in a bun. Her eyes are covered by her fringe that loops around into her bun. She wears a large blue kimono. the 2 tails is her creator.**

**Thats All the characters I'd like to introduce this chapter. Oh and by the way, Naruto will be Namikaze because in my story, Minato and Kushina live. And the Demi-Demons are like the tailed beasted execpt not all have tails, and they are only half the power of their creator. I know, I know, very out of story line to have the tailed beast create a demi-demon. But Remember how the brothers got pretty much eatten by the 9 Tailed Fox, and they got his chakra? Well think of that, but done on purpose. Or atleast go with it. This story is going to be pretty different in some ways, and same in others. So there is your warning. **

**So that is the Authors introductory over with. No flames please, but I will take helpful comments to improve an idea, since there is a lot of custom content in my story.**

**Oh, and real quick. I do not own Anything to do with the Naruto series. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, you know the drill. I don't own anything to do with the Naruto Series. **

**And just to say, Hyuna's real dad died in a mission, 2 months after Kara fell pregnant with Ai.**

**~XxX~**

A small child, no more than the age of 5 sat on the bench in a park. Her already long black hair reached to the middle of her back, and her round black eyes watched the leaves dance in the wind. Her red sweater had the Uchiha crest on the back of it, and her black shorts barely showed underneath. Her legs was most covered in thigh-high black stocks, swung carelessly off the bench, her small black flats hitting the long grass underneath. The girl was holding a black bundle of blankets, which held her baby sister inside, who was just a month old.

The girl let out a sigh as the leaves finished their dance, and stared up to the Hokage's heads carved into the mountain side. Four heads looked over their home land Konoha, the Hidden Ninja village of Leaf. She was waiting on her mother, who took them to the park on what was ment to be her day off. Apperantly, the 4th Hokage had called her, but the girl wouldn't put it past her energenic mother to of run off due to boredom. Can't blame her, what fun is there taking care of a newborn baby?

"Hyuna! Mummy's back!"

The girl named Hyuna snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at a woman no more than 25 running towards her. That was her mother, Kara Uchiha. She was in the standard ANBU outfit, but without her mask. Kara's long black hair followed behind the running Uchiha, also dancing in the wind, although quickly. "How's my little Ai?" the excited face turned soft as she bent down, to pick up her newborn. Hyuna pouted, 'I was the one who took care of the brat, while you go running around' she throught. Giving out a simple sigh, the 5 year old shot her mother a famous Uchiha glare, asking silently what her mother was up to.

"Haha sorry about running off on you girls, but Lord 4th needs me to go on a very imporant mission! Can you take Ai and go back to the house?" Kara said, knowing very well the 5 year old was not happy. "Hn" was all the young Uchiha responded with, while getting off the bench, taking the newborn from her mother, and walking off back home, without saying goodbye to her mum.

"That girl has an attitude problem, even for an Uchiha" Kara mumbled to herself as taking off.

Hyuna walked down one of the roads that led to the Uchiha compound. Ai was still asleep, so it was easier staying to herself. She was near a small wooden area on the outskirts of the village, so it was easy to get prayed upon by theifs or wild animals. She narrowed her eyes though as a strange feeling overcame her. 'Something isn't right' She thought. She went off path, while fumbling with the sling to carry Ai better with. She knew she shouldn't be there, specially with Ai, but her body moved against her brain's cries to turn back home. Sneaking behind a bush, she peered through, to see the legendary demi-demons sitting on the other side, sleeping in the hot afternoon sun. 'The Kitsu Demi-Demon and the Ghost Demi-Demon!' The little Uchiha screamed in her mind. Panic slowly overtook the girl, as she went to scamper off, she forgot her training, resulting on her stepping on a stick. Panic slowly turned to Fear, as she turned her head to see two awake...and very angry...demi-demons ready to shred her to pieces. So the girl did the only thing she could think of. Run.

Hyuna took off, her legs moving as fast as a 5 year old could. She bolted east in the woods, which she slowly began to reconize was the wrong way, and found herself no longer in the woods, but the forest that was near the Hokage mountain. The Kitsu demon threw a punch towards the ground, which cracked it in half, all the way to the running little girl. 'Heh, I'm an Uchiha, simple ground cracks won't halt me!' She thought, leaping onto still safe ground. Unknown though, a small rock layed in the same piece of land she wanted to land on, causing the girl to trip. Hyuna turned herself around, to land on her back so she wouldn't land on the newborn, but also resulted in twisting her ankle. 'A cracked ground can't stop me but a rock can' she thought angerly. So as the demons walked up to her, she did the last thing she knew what to do. Scream.

And she did. As loud as she could manage.

"Aww look, the brat is screaming for help. It's to late you little twerp" The Kitsu said in glee, cracking her knuckles to prepare for a simple strike. What the over confident Demon did not predict though, was that the Hokage was able to hear that scream.

"_**GAHHHHH**_" Screamed the Kitsu demon, as she flew into the ground. Hyuna froze, staying at the damaged demon in question. The ghost demon hadn't moved...she didn't see anyone attack anyone else. Then suddenly, a man wearing a white robe with red flames on the bottom, and the words 'Fourth Hokage' written down the back appeard infront of her. "HYUNA! AI!" she swung around to see her mother running towards her. "Help me!" The little girl yelled, tears slowly flowing from her eyes. Her mother ducked infront of her, shielding her girl's from any hits.

xXx

"You...Fourth Hokage...You're a fool for appearing before me! I'll make you regret punching me like that!" The angered Kitsu yelled, charging at the blonde. Of course, he flashed behind her, grabbed her arm, and threw her back over to the other demon, and away from the two small girls. "Why are you here?" He answered calmly. The ghost demon finally spoke, "We're here to locate the Nine Tailed Fox's Jinchūriki." The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, narrowed his eyebrows. He knew what this ment. 'They are after Kushina. They won't leave without her. But I cannot kill them, or that will upset the demon world.'

"Kara, I'm sorry. The only way I can deal with these two is to seal them. No man-made building could hold them, and they won't leave without the Nine Tail's Jinchūriki. I'm sure you understand what trouble would unfold if they get hold of that?" The Uchiha nodded her head, eyes sadden as she knew what this ment. "May I seal these demon's inside yourself, and in Hyuna here?" The Blonde asked the Uchiha. Again, her responce was a sorrowful nod. Both adults knew the treatment Jinchūriki get from other people in the village. Minato prepared himself, and started the hand signs to preform the sealing.

"I'll be damned to be sealed in a human!" The Kitsu roared, charging. As Minato moved towards her to disable her, the demon jumped over him, and side charged towards Hyuna, her long claws extended for a kill shot.

"_**NOOOOO!**_"

**"MOTHER!"**

Quickly, the blonde Hokage did the rest of the hand signs, and hit Hyuna in the stomach with his finger tips. The Child screamed, as chains flew out of the newly formed seal around her navel, wrapping themselves around the retreating Kitsu demon, and dragged it back into the screaming girl. "Seal!" Yelled Minato, turning the girl's stomach like a key, locking the demon into the newly branded Jinchūriki. With one last scream, the girl fell backwards, and the newborn slipped out the sling. Suddenly scared, the newborn bursted into tears.

Minato Picked up the baby Uchiha, and backed away from the fainted one. Looking over, he saw Kara Uchiha's paled, dead body 5 feet away from Hyuna's. A large hole was ripped into her stomach, where the Demon hit. 'She died saving her children. She died doing what a mother would.' The sadden blonde thought. The cries of the baby brought him back to reality, and he turned around towards the netrual ghost demon. 'I have to seal that one into this poor baby.'

Moving the small baby to one arm, Minato worked around her as he formed the hand signs again. The ghost demon charged towards him, black fire forming in her hand. This time, Minato flashed behind the raging demon. The ghost demon's eyes widen, as she hear the chains flying out of the baby towards herself. She attempted to run away, but also cault by the chains, got drug backwards, and absorbed into the baby. "Seal."

The baby screamed for a good minute, then also went quiet, and went back to sleep. Minato looked over to the dead and fainted Uchiha's. 'These girl's lost their last parent' He thought. He walked over to the other two girls, layed the baby ontop of the little girl, while still resting his hand on it, and rested his other hand on the body of Kara. The blonde closed his eyes, and flashed to the hospital.

xXx

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**It may suck abit grammer wise, but I'm not super strong in that. I just enjoy daydreaming and writing it down.**

**Anyways, I've already starting on chapter two, so hang in there!**

**Comment and Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I can't believe not even 24 hours of my chapter being put up; I've gotten favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! So since I've gotten such quick favorites, I figured I should work faster to get the next chapter to you guys! But this time I'll re-read it over and over to get out the grammar errors better this time! Anyways, only the next chapter!**

**xXx**

The small little girl opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry. She tried to make out where she was, 'White ceiling, white walls, a small window on her left side, and a white curtain that pulled around her bed. She blinked a few times, dawning on her that she was in the hospital. Then, a yellow blur snapped her attention. Rubbing her eyes, she looked back at the blonde man sitting in the corner of the room, smiling at her.

"You're awake," He stated at her, his soft smile still lingering on his face. He slowly got up, and walked over to the bed where the small Uchiha laid. "Where are my mother and my sister?" Hyuna asked worriedly, as the memories started to slowly slip back into her brain. His look saddens, and panic started to settle in the young girl. "Your sister is asleep in the crib to your left." He said, pointing to a space where the curtains were pulled, hiding the infant Jinchūriki. "As for your mother…." He softly said, eye's no longer meeting her own, "She died protecting you and your sister from harm's way. I'm sorry for your loss."

Tears started streaming down the girl's face, memories of her warm, energetic, and sometimes crazy mother poured into her mind. 'No, she can't be gone….not yet! It isn't time for her to leave me alone!' The girl screamed inside her head. Regrets and pain filled the sorrowed child, ones that no 5 year old should feel just yet.

**xXx**

Minato watched as the small girl slowly broke down the information he had just given her. He knew in just a matter of seconds, she was going to break down. And as he predicted, the child lent her head back, and the tears escaped their stronghold. Minato's heart sank as he watched the girl give out silent screams of pain. He felt so sorry for the girl, whose world just did a complete flip from what it has been for the past 5 years.

He knew what Kara did was for the best though. As a soon to be parent, Minato knew the feeling parents have for their child, even for his case, unborn child. He knew, if Kushina's life was threatened, he would launch himself in front of her, not only to protect her, but to save his unborn son. 'Soon though, Naruto would be born, and his son would be open to the elements of this cruel ninja world. But still, I can't wait to see him and hold him in my arms. I won't let anything happen to him!' The blonde thought, a glimpse of determination flashed on his face, before he composed himself again. 'Right now though, I need to be strong for this little girl.'

"What will happen to me?" Hyuna Uchiha asked, her sobs slowly dying down. Minato paused to think, watching the Uchiha tie knots into her bed sheets.

"Well, I can't leave you or your sister in the orphanage. You girls are now Jinchūriki, and that makes you an open target. Do you have any family still alive?" The blonde Hokage asked. She shook her head, which answered Minato's question. "Well then…" He started, giving her another one of his famous warm smiles, "You two just have to come live with me and Kushina, now don't you?"

'I hope Kushina understands and takes pity on these two as much as I am,' thought the Hokage.

**xXx**

Shock slowly sunk into the small girl, as she stared at the blonde man, basically taking them in. "S-sure," she replied. He looked happy that she accepted his offer so quickly, his eyes grown soft and warm. She wasn't use to this. Her father never looked at her with those soft eyes, they was always cold. But she knew in her father's eyes, she was a disappointment. She wasn't up to the level that of Itachi Uchiha was. Her rival. He was already in the Academy, and the sensei's was already predicting that he would graduate in only two years. She, on the other hand, couldn't get in, because she didn't show the ability to overcome the typical Academy entrance age: 6.

The girl snapped out of her thoughts as she felt her hand being held. She glanced towards the hand in question, to see that the warm-hearted man was holding it, with a questioning look on his face. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Hn" was all the small little girl could reply with. She was an Uchiha after all, they were not known for their warm responses'.

His look softens again, and the smile she had grown accustom to, appeared back on his face. "Well my wife, your soon to be adopted mother, will soon be here. Then we can get to know each other." He said, eyes glowing as the sun beamed in through the window. The Uchiha didn't like that he used the word mother, but logic overruled her trained mind, and the bothering emotion went back to where it came from. Not five minutes after him stating that, the door flew open, and a woman with bright red hair came busting into the room. She rushed to her blonde husband that sat just to the side of the little girl, checking if he was ok. He chuckled a little bit, and then pointed towards the girl. "This girl just lost her mother. She and her baby sister are all alone." His wife looked at the girl, then back at the blonde, confusion written on her face. "They both are Jinchūriki" He informed her, which made her confused look turn into a sadden one. "I'd like to take them both in. You know, like adopt them. They would be there to help Naruto and give him someone to play with too." He said hopefully, trying to convince his wife. The red head already had giving in though, when she heard the word Jinchūriki. "Alright, sounds like a plan," she said, turning to the little girl.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, ya know!" She exclaimed, excitement read easily off her face, "What's your name?" The last part became softer, and the small Uchiha's slowly pulled herself out of the shock, to answer. "My name is Hyuna Uchiha, and my baby sister is Ai Uchiha." The woman pulled a bigger smile than her blonde counter-partner could pull, and exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well from today on, you both will be known as Hyuna Uchiha Namikaze and Ai Uchiha Namikaze!" Hyuna's eyes widen, and then slowly closed as she grew fond to her new name.

'Hyuna Uchiha Namikaze, huh. Sure has a nice ring to it' she thought.

**xXx**

**I did it guys! Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! I've kept Kushina as an Uzumaki, but the rest will be Namikaze. **

**Follow the story and review! **

**Cya next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, ready for the next chapter? Well that's good since I've wrote it lol. Anyways Last chapter got some questions, so I'm generally gunna answer them. It's not going too really state the question, but perhaps it will answer any unsaid questions too.**

**Question 1's answer: I agree, so I'll keep Naruto's name as Uzumaki. We can style it like that since he has the 9-tailed fox in him; he's a bigger target then any demi-demon. And yes, he still is going to wear that kill-me orange. Though later on in the story. As a kid, he wears a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it, and green cargo pants.**

**Question 2's answer: Yes the last chapters were before Naruto was born. But we get to see our little hero this chapter!**

**Alright guys, those are the questions answered, so we're gunna get going onto the chapter. A little warning, this is going to time skip a bit. But it's going to have flash backs in this one. And I'm not going to spend much time on the whole birth/9 tails attack cuz I can't think of a full on plot on how it happens without Minato and/or Kushina dying. So if you really want to, use your own imagination and if you think it's good, PM it to me, and I'll use it possible as a flash back later on.**

**xXx**

It's been a month with Kushina and Minato. Well, 6 weeks to be exact. Kushina had her baby, little Naruto almost 2 weeks ago, on October the 10th. It was a stressful day. Minato was gone most of it setting up the safe spot to have the baby, and Kushina was with the Third Hokage's wife almost all day, so Ai was once again left in Hyuna's care. Not 100% though, because later on, Minato's student Kakashi came over to help baby sit.

The adopted girl's wasn't allowed to go be with their new parents at Naruto's birth, because of the S-classed infomation of it, and the danger that could be involved. Good thing they weren't, since the site was compromised by a masked attacker. He managed to kill all the ANBU that that she over herd her dad talking about, and kill the third's wife. He also had tried to kill Naruto in the hopes of separating Minato from Kushina, which worked.

_Flashback_

_A bright light appeared in her parent's room, as Minato flashed into it. A loud baby's cry was heard, meaning Naruto was there. Hyuna ran from Ai's room, Kakashi fast on her trail. She burst into her parent's room, to see a naked Naruto lying in his crib, while her father, the fourth Hokage, putting on his white robe with the red flames. He only put that on when he was in 'Hokage Mode', which couldn't be good on this night. _

_Suddenly, Hyuna heard a large roar from outside, and the ground shook for some time. Screams started crying through the streets, and cries of other babies start filling her ears. She cursed her better hearing she attained from being a __Jinchūriki now. _

"_Minato-sama….What's happening?" Hyuna asked. She didn't call him Lord Fourth anymore, after he lectured her that he was her father now, and that she shouldn't be so formal with him._

_His blue eyes narrowed, then soften as he bent down to his adopted daughter. "Mummy's been attacked, and Daddy has to go save her now. Watch after Naruto and Ai for me." He gave her that warm smile he always did, and flashed off to save Kushina, and the Village. Hyuna looked at the naked baby, and then towards Kakashi, his one visible grey eye narrowed. 'This is no good' The child silently feared, as she walked over to the crying baby, wrapping him up and singing a lullaby to him just like she always did for Ai. "Kakashi-san, could you bring Ai into here so I can watch them both?" Asked the little girl. 'Minato-sama gave me one mission, and I'll do my best.' She thought, as the Namikaze determined look appeared on her Uchiha features._

_End of Flashback_

The little girl was sitting a rocking chair in her parent's room, kneeling up so she could reach into Naruto's crib, where Ai and Naruto currently slept. The little blonde boy has whiskers-like lines on his face, and his orange one-pieced jumper covered the seal he now had on his stomach. It looked just like hers, and she knew that meant he was a Jinchūriki just like she was. It wasn't too hard to piece together that Naruto Uzumaki, her new baby brother, had the 9 Tailed Fox sealed inside of him. It was the only way to save the village.

She looked over at her parent's bed, where Kushina laid sleeping soundly. She barely ever was awake, struggling to keep herself going after having the demon extracted from her. Hyuna also knew this was forbidden for her to know, but she had seen her mother's stomach, more so her seal. She knew that meant she was the Jinchūriki for the 9 Tails, since before her and Ai; there was only one Jinchūriki in the Hidden Leaf.

Minato was also on the bed, lying next to his weaken wife. His chest slowly rising up and down as he slept lightly, taking advantage of all the babies being asleep. He was weakening too, after preforming such a big sealing jutsu to contain the demon fox into his own son.

But He saved the whole village. He was now a hero as far as the Hidden Leaf was concerned.

Hyuna sighed, still watching her father sleep, remembering what she saw that night.

_Flashback_

_Hyuna kept hearing the roar of the 9 Tails, the yells of the Shinobi and the Third Hokage trying to push the fox out of the village. Her father appeared again just for 2 seconds as he laid Kushina on the bed, grabbing Naruto from the crib and laying him down next to her. He flashed away again, leaving the small child to listen to the cries of villagers and yells of the Shinobi over again. She looked out the window, but couldn't see a thing, with her parents' house being on the outskirts of the village, away from all the busy roads of the village. Her eyes narrowed as it became quiet, and then let out a small cry as she fell off the stool she used to look out the window. A large shake took over the house, like a small earthquake. _

_Rubbing her head, she looked up to just see Minato picking up Kushina and Naruto and flashing away again. Panic set in, and the 5 year old ran out the room, down the stairs (which she kept tripping down and managed to fall halfway down), flying towards the door. Kakashi tried to stop her, but she just kept swiftly avoiding him, since she was so small. Speeding out the door, and onto the road, Kakashi had no choice but to stay behind and watch after Ai._

_Rubble laid everywhere, from the earthquake-like rumble that happened earlier. Hyuna kept running and running until she hit about the center of town. She stopped, her eyes staring at the litter of dead bodies and destroyed buildings that surrounded her. 'Snap out of it!' She cried, shaking her head, and running further down the road. A group of Shinobi was standing by a destroyed building, pointing towards the wooden area further past where her mother died. _

"_Lord Fourth is fighting the 9 Tails over there!" She heard one tell the other. Her eyes widen in horror. She didn't know much about the 9 Tails, but she knew he was basically a big fur ball of hatred. She just lost her mother a month ago; she wasn't ready to lose her adopted parents now! She pushed past the off-guarded Shinobi, who tried to stop her once they noticed her._

"_Hey! Kid! Stop!" They yelled, but too injured to stop her. She kept running towards where they had pointed, reaching the woods. She took a deep breath, and ran towards where she could see a few of the reddish colored tails, that belonged to the fox. 'Almost there!' She thought._

_**Thud**_

"_Owowowow" she moaned, rubbing her sore head. Looking up, she saw nothing that could have stopped her. But what she did see was her father waving hand signs, Naruto in a manger looking thing, with candles around him, and Kushina, almost looking as if she was pleading Minato not to do whatever he was doing. _

_Hyuna wanted to scream, but she couldn't, because a hand came over her mouth. She looked up to see the Third Hokage, holding his hand over her mouth and shaking his head no. "There's nothing you can do, small child. We can only watch what will become." He said. Horror slowly turned to fear, which leads to sadness, as she watched her father do his seal, forcing the Fox into Naruto, just as it had happened with her and Ai. Just on a bigger scale. As the seal finished, a large cloud of dust overcame the large field, blowing over into the wooded areas. Hyuna coughed until she felt a hand hit the back of her neck, and the world around her slowly fade into darkness._

_End of flashback._

She had been knocked out so she didn't see anything too bad, in case the worse scenario came true, her father explained a day later. They was both alive though, and making a slow, but sure recovery.

Hyuna let out a sigh, still watching her father sleep. Not that she could do anything else; she was grounded for disobeying her father's orders and Kakashi. Least all was ok though, her parents were alive, and well her Adopted parents anyways. And Naruto was born. She was just happy not to be alone again.

**xXx**

**Hope you guys liked it! I kind of went into the fox attack, but not too much details as you can see. Next chapter will be a bit of a time skip, to Hyuna being a genin (12) so about a 7 year jump. This was just to fill you guys in on the history. And we'll have more point of views than just Hyuna's and Minato's now, since Naruto and Ai are now old enough to have thoughts.**

**If you guys have any questions, just send me a review and I'll answer it in the author's note before the next chapter!**

**Review and follow please xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back.**

**Just want to clear up that in the last chapter, I put this:**

"Least all was ok though, her parents were alive, and well her Adopted parents anyways."

**And I meant:**

"Least all was ok though, her parents were alive. Well her Adopted parents anyways."

**So with that cleared up, let's get this chapter on the way! And remember, this is a 7 year time skip!**

**Oh and Thank you princessbinas, for your funny review! Yes, it's going to be pranking time somewhere in this chapter, Uzumaki style!**

**xXx**

_7 years after that October_

Three children played in the backyard of the house that belonged to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his family. A brand new genin was showing off her Hitai-ate to her 7 year old brother and sister. Her long black hair reached to her knees, and her grey eyes shone with pride as the sun shown bright in the background. Her black kimono wrap top reached to mid-thigh, with teal lines around the seams, and the teal Uzumaki symbol on the bottom right corner of it. White bandages were wrapped around the dress-like top, holding it closed, while her ninja pouch rested on the bandages behind her. Her black shorts just showed underneath this top, and her Shuriken pouch wrapped around her right leg. The only clothing that was the same on this kunoichi was the black thigh high socks only covered by knee high ninja boots. This was the 12 year old Hyuna Uchiha Namikaze, and she had just graduated the ninja academy. The other two children was Naruto Uzumaki, his blonde spikey hair reminding everybody of his father. He still had those whisker-like lines on his face, and his personality was just as hyper as his mothers. He wore a white T-shirt, with the Uzumaki symbol in the middle, and green cargo shorts. He also wore green goggles, saving the space on his forehead where he will one day wear his Hitai-ate. He was jumping around excited to see his sisters, and going on that one day, he was going to become Hokage just like his father, no _better_ than his beloved father! This made his sister, little Ai, giggle. The shy small girl, Ai Uchiha Namikaze, wore a simple pink tunic dress that flared out like a triangle, with the Uzumaki symbols on the back, with little black flats. Her eyes were just as grey as her sisters, and her black hair went all the way down her back. She was a splitting image of her older sister, just with her bangs being two different lengths, where her sister's was one.

Hyuna flashed a big smile, one that only could rival her father Minato's, as she tied her Hitai-ate around her neck, and giving her brother and sister thumbs up. "I'm going to kick some butt!" she yelled excited to get her first mission the next day.

"Don't get too excited, you'll probably end up chasing that cat, Tora, again." Said a tall blonde figure, his blue eyes rivaling the brightness of the sun. His smile was warmer though, as he approached his kids. Minato was wearing his standard blue uniform, with his white robe with red flames on it, and his Jonin vest underneath. He was about to head off to work, but wanted to say goodbye to his kids first.

"I'm too awesome to chase some stupid cat!" Hyuna pouted, making Minato laugh.

"That's what all the genin say." He said, resisting rolling his eyes. Naruto jumped in front of Hyuna, exclaiming, "I'm not going to be catching no cat when I'm a genin! I'm going to be chasing bad guys!" Laughing and poking his tongue out at Hyuna, whose eyes glimmered in annoyance, started cracking her knuckles as she was ready to land a knock-out punch. "Easy now Hyuna, you wouldn't want to hurt your brother now, do you?" Minato said, trying to calm the kunoichi down, even though her eyes read 'Yes'. At least with Minato saying this, caused Naruto to take notice of his angered sister, and tone it down a bit, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Minato laughed at his kids, while kneeling down to give them all a hug good bye. "Now remember, Mum is going to the office with me today, so Hyuna is taking you two to the Academy." Minato said, adopting his fathering voice. This announcement made Naruto cheer, and Hyuna, well…groan, which ended when the raven-haired kunoichi saw the look her father was giving her. "Be good!" The father yelled as he walked away, knowing full well Naruto was going to pull pranks, Ai would behave because she was too shy to do anything other, and Hyuna would end up in trouble for beating some kid up for whatever reason.

**xXx**

Hyuna walked down the street towards the Academy, Naruto on her right side and Ai on her left. Even though they was the fourth Hokage's kids, not everyone loved them. Mainly because the entire villager's found out that the 3 kids was Jinchūriki after a Jonin betrayed the village, and spouted off S-Classed secrets into the village, to spout like a wildfire. One of those secrets was the current 3 Jinchūriki's of the village. So now, they didn't get the warm smiles that you would think the beloved Fourth Hokage's kids would get, but instead the distance glares, fear, and hatred. The Villagers didn't approve of the kids, and felt their loved Hokage only took them in because it was just how kind-hearted he was. Of course, the part of he was the one responsible for sealing the demons inside the three children was left out.

A Teenage boy appeared in front of them, just a few years older than Hyuna, and pointed his finger at the trio. "My mother said you two are monsters! You guys shouldn't be allowed in the village, or even _alive_ for that matter!" He said with a sneering grin on his face. All the adults just watched the event as it unfolded. Naruto glared at the teen angrily, gritting his teeth, while his sister Ai, hid behind Hyuna, scared.

Hyuna gave him the famous Uchiha Glare, a silent message of 'remove yourself from in front of us, before I remove you myself' signaled from Hyuna's eyes, which if received, was ignored. "What are you looking at _Uchiha_?" He sneered. Naruto was angry that this guy called his sister an Uchiha rather than Namikaze, even though he didn't know why it was really an insult, but judging from the death glare that flashed in Hyuna's eyes, it was rude. He didn't understand that the insult meant that Hyuna wasn't _good enough_ to be mentioned as a Namikaze.

Hyuna balled up her fist, eyes threating her next move, "its _Namikaze_-san to the likes of_ you_." She growled. The teenage boy laughed, "_You?_ A _Namikaze?_ Don't think so. None of you are worth the Hokage's surname!" He yelled.

Hyuna had enough. She launched herself at the boy so fast; he didn't even see her move.

**Thwack**

Hyuna's fist made full-on contact with the teen's face, sending him into a backwards flip 4 times. She swiftly moved back over to him, picking him up by the collar of his shirt. "Wanna say that _Again_?" She threatens. The boy violently shook his head, tears welling up in his black eye. Hyuna let him go, and he stumbled onto his feet. "Monster!" He yelled. Hyuna narrowed her eyes as she was turning around, and side kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying 5 meters down the road, into a cart selling fruits. The nearby villagers started yelling complaints, and tending to the now crying teen boy.

The Raven-haired Namikaze walked back over to her brother and sister, grabbed their hands, and half walked, half dragged them to the Academy.

**xXx**

Minato was sitting in his office, Kushina standing behind him, rubbing his very sore back. 'All this hunching over doing paperwork is killing me' He thought, signing his name for the millionth time.

The door swung open, as a Jonin rushed in, blowing at the Hokage while reporting. "Your presence is needed on the farmer's market road!" He said, panting slightly. Minato narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Namikaze Hyuna attacked a fellow Genin, causing destruction."

Minato's narrowed further, preparing himself to hear how horrible his children are again. "Dismissed" He said to the Jonin, who vanished in a gust of wind and leaves. "That Hyuna, she has a temper with her, ya know." Kushina said. "Yes she does, but she also is kind and loyal. They probably insulted Ai and Naruto again." He sighed, knowing full well how his beloved village treats his three prides and joys.

"Let's clean this mess up." He said, his wife nodding her head as holding his hand, and they flashed away to the scene of the destruction.

**xXx**

5 hours later

Naruto's PoV

"NARUTOOOOOOO" yelled Iruka-sensei, chasing him down the road. He was covered in pant, from the can that dropped on top of him that was rigging in the classroom. To Iruka's dismay, while chasing Naruto, he found that the boy had already turned the town into his personal paint book. "NARUTO, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" he yelled, "YOU'RE GOING TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP RIGHT NOW!"

In response, Naruto just turned around and poked his tongue out at Iruka, not noticing the flash in front of him. "Ooph" he said, looking up to see his very tired father, and his angry mother, whose hair was looking like the Kyuubi's 9 tails. He gulped, going to turn around to run, but found blocked in by Iruka. "Dammit" he mumbled, getting a bigger glare from his father.

"Heheheh Hi dad! Fancy seeing you here…"Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Between you and Hyuna, I'm going to be completely white-haired before I'm 30!" The blonde exclaimed, "If not bald!"

'Gee thanks Hyuna' Naruto thought bitterly, knowing his sister's fiery temper has probably pushed his parent's patience to their end.

~3 hours of lectures and cleaning later~

Naruto was standing next to a wooden fence, cleaning off the paint. He grumbled as his mother watched over him, making sure every last piece was cleaned.

"Since you're on your last art project, once you finish this I'll take you for some ramen, ya know." She said, mainly because she was craving it herself. But that didn't matter to Naruto, who suddenly had a burst of energy, cleaning faster than he did all day.

**xXx**

Ai's PoV:

The small girl stood in front of the training post, practicing throwing shuriken. She wasn't that good, but she was slowly improving. "If you flick your wrist more this way, you'll hit where you're aiming for." A familure warm voice came from behind her. Ai swung around, looking at her blonde father, blushing while giving him a small smile. Her father was a very handsome man, where all the girl's in her class said she had one of the hottest dad's in Konoha. This, of course, made the small girl blush everytime she saw her father, but confusing him.

Minato sent a confused look to his daughter, then shaking it off, replacing it with a warm smile. Ai smiled back, while turning around to pratice some more. She felt her dad bend down behind her, leaning over, and grabbing her hand, teaching her slowly how to throw the shuriken's to hit their target. And that's where they stayed for an hour.

**xXx**

Hyuna's PoV:

Today she was ment to meet her team mates. She knew she was partnered with one of the girl's in her class, both of them the top kunoichi's in her year. The meeting point was on a bridge, just over a small, slow moving river in one of the training grounds. A blonde girl, her hair same length of Hyuna's, stood on the bridge, leaning against the bars. Her white turtleneck sweater and the black overall dress covering it, gently swayed in the breeze. She was kicking the ground with her black flats. As Hyuna stepped onto the bridge, the girl noticed, and raised her freckled face up to her, green eyes meeting grey. "Hi Namikaze-chan" She said, her happy tone evident.

"Hi Marugo-san." Said Hyuna. She went beside her classmate, and lent beside her, waiting for their sensei to show up.

In five minutes, and small poof came, and a smoke pillared on the oppisite side of the bridge, as two males appeared, standing on the bars. Both the males wore ANBU style uniforms, except no masks. Both had black hair, and grey eyes. 'Uchiha's' Hyuna thought.

"Yo. My name is Uchiha Shisui. I'm going to be your sensei." He said breifly, then pointed towards the younger teen. His hair though was long, tied back into a poney tail, and had long tearducks going down his face. "This is Uchiha Itachi, and he's your third member. He's already a Jonin, but he's never been in a team before, and needs to be before he can take on regular quest." Hyuna's eyes narrowed. Now she remembered that face, it was the one of her rival.

_Flashback_

_A 8 year old Hyuna walked into the training grounds near her house, soaked from the pouring rain. As she approuched her favorite training spot, she noticed a boy there training. "Hey, this is my spot." She yelled. He turned around, and gave her a small smile. "This is my favorite spot too." He said, "My name is Uchiha Itachi, what's yours?" The girl pouted at his kind response, bitterly telling him, "Namikaze Hyuna." The boy looked at her for a minute, then said, "You're the Uchiha that was adopted by the fourth Hokage, wasn't you." The small girl rolled her eyes, "Yes, me and my sister." He smiled and handed her some kunai's, and asked "Would you like to train with me?" The girl agreed, and a childhood rivalry, turned into a childhood friendship."_

_End of flashback._

They use to practice together until he was 10, then life got too busy for him, and he was sometimes gone for weeks at a time. But now they were on the same team.

Itachi looked at Hyuna, and gave a soft smile as he reconized his growing childhood friend. Hyuna, being the prideful kunoichi she is, turned her head, mainly to hide the fact she was blushing. Her childhood friend, has gotten quiet _hot_.

Shisui didn't leave the newly formed team much time to chat. "Ok, now it's time to introduce ourselves properly. I'll start. My name is Uchiha Shisui, as I said before. I love to read and watch the fish in the river, and I hate prideful ninja with no talent. My dream is to pass on the will of fire onto the next generation." He said. "Now your turn."

"My name is Marugo Saeko. I love to bead necklaces, and I hate having to train in the rain!" My dream is to be in the ANBU, and prove to my father I'm strong!" She said proudly, smiling at their new sensei.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I love to train, and watching my brother grow into the Uchiha pride. I hate disloyalty. My dream is to one day be a ninja that my brother can look up to." Itachi's face was soft and warm, which only was when he spoke of his brother, Sasuke.

"My name is Namikaze Hyuna. I love training with my family, and I hate when people call my sister or brother a monster. My dream is to one day be one of the strongest kunoichi's in Konoha, so I can protect my family." Hyuna stated, pride overcoming her face.

"You all have good dreams. Now, let's see if you two" He looked at Hyuna and Saeko, "Can pass the genin test. You have until dark to pass, and you have the help of Itachi." He held out two bells. "Catch these, and you'll pass." The 3-shinobi team focused, preparing to catch their new sensei.

"Begin."

**xXx**

**Hope you enjoyed! Two chapters in one day, phew! **

**Anyways, review and follow!**


	6. Chapter 5: Jiraiya Appears!

**Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Right now I'm on a roll with these chapters it seems, I hope I can get to chapter 10 before my pace slows down again. On another note, Jiraiya will be making an appearance today! So big round of applause for Ero-sennin! **

**Now to start off this chapter, It's basically fast-forwarding the bell test, to the last 30 seconds, as they capture Shisui. **

**xXx**

Saeko and Hyuna crash down on their target, Shisui-Sensei, Itachi swiftly running in, grabbing the bells, and dodging the further attack of the girls' team worked barrage. The girls both sat on their defeated Sensei, as Itachi walked back over to hand a bell to each girl, who in returned smiled and chimed the bells.

Shisui gave a sigh "Alright, alright. You defeated me, now you can get off of me!" Both girl's got off the worn man, high-fiving each other for their effort. "You girl's pass, meet back here at 5 and we'll go to the Hokage's office to get your first mission." And with that, he vanished off, to do whatever he does in the evenings.

"You both work well as a team." Itachi said, giving a small smile. "I look forward to seeing how you do on tomorrow's mission. Later." The Uchiha walked off, probably going to pick up his brother from wherever he trained. The girl's was left in the middle of the field, still holding their bells. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Asked the blonde. "Hn" replied the Namikaze, which Saeko took as a yes. "Cya" She said, running off back home. Leaving the Uchiha-Namikaze to stand there, alone, face falling into a slightly lonely look. 'Guess it's time to go home.' She thought, slowly walking home. She didn't want the day to end so quickly.

**xXx**

Minato's PoV:

The blonde paced back and forth in his at-home office. It was midday, and the Third Hokage stepped in for him for the rest of the day. Mainly because he got word that his Sensei, Master Jiraiya, was coming back into town. The first time in 2 years he's been back. He was going to stay at Minato's home for a few weeks, recovering and reporting his Intel to the Hokage, then getting prepared to head out again. So the blonde came home, cleaned up his office while Kushina cleaned the house, so it didn't scream 'I got three kids'. This would be Jiraiya's first time seeing the kids; he wanted it to be a good meeting. But Minato was a smart man, he knew in a matter of 30 minutes, Naruto would of rigged a prank just for the visitor, Ai would hide away for the rest of the week, and Hyuna would catch onto his Sensei's perverted way's just as quickly as Kushina did, so with good chances of the pre-teen calling him a 'Pervert' every time she saw him.

Minato put the scroll down he had been studying, and walked over to a book on his desk. It was a brown book, a bit worn, and it contained his only weakness inside of it. He knelt against the desk, gently flipping the pages of the book, until he arrived on the page he wished. Photo's lined the two pages, bringing fond memories back into his mind. Three rows of photos lined each page, three photos in each row. The blonde ran his thumb over one picture, the one of when he first held his son, after the Kyuubi attack. Eye's moved onto the next photo, where he was holding Ai, just hours after he finished the paperwork to adopt the two girls. A Blonde was grinning back at Minato, happiness showed in his eyes as he held the small baby at the time. No one would have known that Ai and Hyuna wasn't his kids by the look Minato had on his face after he adopted them. The face was almost the same as when he looked at Naruto. The same fatherly pride and joy. The only difference between the two baby photos was in Naruto's; the proud father looked like he was about ready to cry from joy. Minato looked at the last photo in the row, One where a blonde holding a raven-haired 5 year old girl, both smiling back at the camera. Hyuna's then baby fat arms clanged around her new father's neck, a small smile graced her face, while the father hugged his child as he was holding her, wearing his famous big smile.

**Crash**

"**NARUTO!"**

"Sorry mum!" Minato heard the voice of his mini-me downstairs, as well as his angry wife. As usual, Naruto broke something, and now Kushina was making him clean it up. With a sigh, Minato put his book back down on his desk, and walked out his office to go what the rest of the family was up to.

Walking down the stairs, he entered the family room, where the punished Naruto was sweeping up a broken cup, and Kushina hovering over him, making sure he didn't cut himself, while also making sure he actually cleaned the mess up. Ai was over on the chair, silently watching Naruto and Kushina, until noticing her father had come downstairs. Rushing to the kitchen, she poured him another cup of tea (the broken cup was originally was a cup of tea that was to be brought up to Minato). The small 7 year old girl handed her father the new cup of tea, carefully to avoid the same fate as her brother, and walked back over to her chair, picking up the book she was reading before the chaos erupted. The blonde checked around the room, looking for his eldest, who was nowhere to be found. "Where's Hyuna?" He asked. Kushina shook her head, "She's not home yet, I don't know when she will be either." Minato frowned at this, hoping Hyuna beat Jiraiya home. As if fate had answered Minato's prayer, the door opened from the entrance, and a 12 year old girl appeared in the doorway.

"I'm home!" Hyuna yelled, taking off her boots before entering the rest of the house.

"Welcome home," Minato said, flashing his warm smile. "Now you all are here, I have some news to share!"

Silence filled the room, until Naruto broke it, "YOU'RE NOT HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" more in a statement than a question. Minato laughed as Kushina turned red, smacking her son on the back of the head. "No, no. We're not having another baby. As much as I would like another," He looked swapped between Kushina and Hyuna, "I've been told no by two other people." Kushina glared at the blonde, while his daughter shot him a 'you're-damn-right' look. Defeated, he continued what he was going to say, "My old sensei, Master Jiraiya, is coming to visit and stay for a few weeks. So please! Be on your best behavior…Naruto…and you too Hyuna." The two in question pretended to pout, while they silently scheme their plans. The blonde sighed as he wished his kids weren't so mischievous.

**-5 hours later, 5:35pm-**

The sun was slowly setting, the time was ticking away. Dinner was sitting in the oven, ready to be eaten once the guest had arrived. The three kids sat at the dinner table, talking about what they would do when they was older, while Kushina and Minato enjoyed the moments break to cuddle on the couch, waiting.

A knock on the door came, ending the moment's break, as the Blonde got up to answer. Opening the door, a long, white haired man tied in the back, wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, underneath he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit, with hand guards, and a simple black belt holding his kimono top closed, with his traditional wooden sandals adding another inch to the man's tall stature. A red haori with two yellow circles on each side finished this man's outfit, with a large scroll on his back. A wart was on his nose, and red lines ran from his eyes all the way down his face. His forehead protector read 'oil' from being a sage at Mount Myoboku.

The man laughed, his voice booming, "Minato boy, long time no see!" he messed the Hokage's hair up, kicking off his sandals, and letting himself inside. He stopped however, as he reached the family room, looking at the three children who had left their convocation to stare at the newcomer. "So these are your three brats!" He said, earning a glare from Kushina, Naruto, and Hyuna.

"I'd like to think of them not as brats." Minato casually said, trying to stop any further conflict. Jiraiya waved his hand, showing he really didn't care, and then pulled out a book from his back pocket. "I wrote a new book, trying out something new." He said, handing it to the adult blonde.

Minato looked excited, usually loving what his sensei wrote. But one page into it, the Blonde turned bright red, and nose started to bleed a bit. "T-this isn't what you normally write about." Minato said, trying to regain his composure. The white haired laughed, grabbing Minato into a head-lock, throwing the book onto the couch for Kushina to read, who avoided the book with all costs. "You're still the same though, Minato! The same old innocent boy I trained!" He laughed, leaving Minato a bit stunned. "Please…not in front of the kids." He pleading voice low, trying not to let his kids hear.

"Hey, he's no great sage! He's just a perverted old man!" Naruto yelled. The boy had snuck down from his chair, and grabbed the avoided book in question, and read a page. Jiraiya released his former student, and put his hands on his hips, "I'm not a pervert…." He said, taking a breath, "I'm a super pervert! All the girls love me and faint before me! I'm a lady magnet!" He said, flashing the nice-guy pose. Both Kushina and Minato sweat dropped, Ai hide under the table, Hyuna vein visible from annoyance, and Naruto sending energetic vibe off. "I know how to defeat a pervy old man like you." All the adults sent a puzzled look, as Naruto did a simple hand sign.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" He yelled, turning into an 18 year old looking girl, in blonde pony tails, blue eyes, with his whisker looking lines still on his….err her cheeks. The transformed Naruto was now a centerfold model, with big breast and small hips. Other than that, there was nothing else to describe, because 'girl' was completely naked. Ai fainted the moment she saw the transformation, while Kushina just stood there, in complete shock, and so did Minato, both not know what to say. Jiraiya's jaw dropped, nose flared as he had a nose bleed, approving the jutsu with two thumbs up. The only one to act was Hyuna, who was pushed past her patience's level, "What in all of Konoha do you think you're doing!?" She said, cracking her knuckles, disapprovement very clear.

"Not good enough for you?" Naruto asked poofing into a new transformation. This new one, the body was exactly the same, breast and hip wise, except it was shorter, and was a splitting image of Hyuna. Just with big breast. "E-e-eh…" The Uchiha, for once in her life, was at a loss for words. Her entire face turned a deep shade of red, pointed at her naked clone, hand shaking. By this point, Minato was on his knees, hands covering his face, mainly trying to hide the nose bleed from these two transformations, while Jiraiya was more excited for the new changes. "There you go brat! There's what you'll look like when you're matured!" He cheered, causing Hyuna to pass out, joining her sister. Kushina finally snapped out of it, hitting the fake Hyuna, who poofed back into Naruto, rubbing his head. "Owowow" the blonde grumbled. "To your room, NOW!" His mother ordered, her hair resembling the 9-tails.

The pouting boy went up the stairs, slamming his door shut when he was in his room. Kushina approached Jiraiya, punched him across the room, and then proceeded to Minato, who had uncovered his face, watching in terror as his wife approached.

**~10 minutes later~**

Kushina had woken up Ai and Hyuna, who both was sitting on the couch. Ai was curled up in the edge, eyes avoiding anyone else, while Hyuna sat on the other end, vein visible as she bickered about being a victim to her brother's no-good antics. Minato sat in between his two daughters, holding an ice pack on the back of his head, where Kushina had punched him. Hyuna was angry at him for reacting to the naked form of her, and Ai was so embarrassed by what she saw, she couldn't even look at him. Then in front of the blonde was Kushina, arms folded as her annoyance was clear as daylight. Jiraiya sat in an armchair that was just the other side of room, mainly to avoid the angry red-haired kunoichi. Naruto…well he was still in his room, grounded.

"Minato Namikaze, I am so disappointed in you, ya know!" She said, making the said blonde flinch, "You're the Hokage for crying out loud, and you was defeated by a naked transformation! By your own son!" Minato's head hung, completely depressed. Not only was he defeated by his son, he also defeated in front of his sensei, and his two daughters.

The red-haired woman rolled her eyes at her sometimes 'meek' husband, "Guess it's time for dinner, I'll serve you all up, and afterwards I'll take Naruto his food." With that, everyone moved to the dinner table, careful to not upset the true ruler of the house.

**~10:30pm roughly, about 5 hours later~**

-Naruto-

Naruto sat in his room, kicking his straw training dummy around out of boredom. He had been grounded to his room ever since he did his Sexy no Jutsu, causing the chaos that unfolded. Not the reaction he was hoping for showing his new jutsu for the first time, even though the old pervert and his dad's reactions was funny, and Hyuna's reaction to the second time was priceless. The blonde kid laughed to himself, remembering the faces, plotting the next time he was going to use it, though without his mum around.

The door to his room opened, the perverted old man walked in, pushing closed the door behind him. "What do you want, ero-sennin?" Naruto asked while a pouting look appeared on his face. Jiraiya grimaced at this new nickname, "Watch it brat, or I'll give you a knocking that would rival your mothers." The blonde boy winced, remembering how much his mother's hurt, proceeding to sit down, with the same pouting look. "Why are you here, ero-sennin?" He asked again, using the nickname. Jiraiya sighed, as the nickname was there to stay, "Figured I'd ask you how you came up with that jutsu of yours." The Hermit Sage asked. Naruto grinned, "It was easy! We were meant to change into our senseis in school but I didn't want to change into Iruka-sensei, so I just changed into the girl's I see in those magazines!" He exclaimed. "How did you get to see those magazines, brat?" Jiraiya already knew the answer, because he also did it when he was a boy. "I sneak into the store, believe it!" Naruto said, excited and pride in his voice for his 'ninja' skills. "You know, you're just like your mother when it comes to your personality. You both are hyper, extremely outgoing, and both have verbal ticks!" Jiraiya laughed, causing Naruto to rub the back of his head.

"Well boy, when you're older, and learnt the ropes for being a genin, I just might take you on as my apprentice! Just like I did for your old man." Naruto's eyes widen at the offer, jumping around in yips of joy. "Yay yay yay! You betcha, believe it!" Jiraiya laughed, leaving the room to let our favorite hyperactive ninja jump around in joy.

-Ai-

The small little girl was perched on the window seat, reading a book her father gave her. It was about chakra control. Something that neither Hyuna nor Naruto was good at. But Ai, was a lot like her father, and was very calm, and it came to concentration, she was top class for it. She stood up from her seat, walked over to the far right wall of her room, and focused her chakra into her feet. Slowly, but steady, she began to walk up the wall, but fell down. Rubbing her bottom, she got up, determined to get this right. Focusing again, adding a little more chakra flow into her feet, she again tried to walk up the wall. This time, she walked all the way up, and onto the ceiling. Smiling to herself, she managed to complete walking up objects in just two tries.

The door opened, startling the little girl. She fell from the ceiling, giving a small cry as she landed. Kushina rushed in the room, checking her daughter over. "You need to be more careful, ya know!" The woman cried, hugging the younger Uchiha. "Y-yes mother." Ai stuttered, embarrassed that she fell so easily. "Hey, don't get depressed so easy, ya know! Even Hyuna couldn't master that in just two tries, not even manage two steps!" Kushina said her words soft and encouraging. Ai looked up at her red-headed mother, giving a soft smile as she felt a ping of pride. There weren't very many things that Ai excelled at doing that her sister didn't, so when the time came, Ai would enjoy it. "Don't think this is the last time you'll beat your sister. You take after Minato, ya know! You're able to concentrate on the small details, which helps you master jutsus' faster! Unfortunately, Hyuna and Naruto take after me, impatient and run into things head first." Kushina laughed, rubbing the back of head in embarrassment. The small girl laughed softly, giving her mother a hug. "Thanks." She said, her quiet voice barely heard. But it was loud enough for Kushina to hear, hugging her daughter back, "Anytime, ya know!" She flashed a huge Uzumaki smile, then kissed her daughters forehead. "Come on, time for bed." She said, pushing herself up while Ai was making her way to her bed. The red-haired mother tucked in the raven-haired girl, gave her another kiss on the forehead, "Your father will be in here soon. Goodnight Ai-chan." And with that, Kushina left the room, while Ai snuggled up into her bed, waiting on her father.

-Minato-

Minato saw his wife come out of Ai's room. He himself just came out of his office, from talking to Jiraiya. The old Sannin walked past the married couple, retiring for the night in the room he was staying in for the few weeks. Minato hugged his wife, giving her a quick kiss. "I've gotten Naruto and Ai in bed already, and said my goodnights to Hyuna." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Ok, my love." He said, resting his head on top of hers. After standing there for a few minutes, they finally broke apart, giving each other one final kiss goodnight. "Night love, see you in the morning." Minato said eyes softly looking into Kushina's. His wife just smiled, "Goodnight Minato-kun. Cya in the morning." And with that, she walked off to their room, retiring for the night herself.

Minato sighed, his heart calming down from the closeness he just had with the woman of his dreams. He walked into Ai's room, where she was already asleep. 'Poor thing, she's so tired.' He thought, kissed the girl's cheek, pulling the sheet up to cover her shoulders. He swiftly moved out of Ai's room and to Naruto's.

There, in the bed sprawled out, was his mini-me, completely knocked out. The bed sheets were already abandoned on the floor, and drool was pouring out of the boy's mouth. Minato Sighed, 'the joys of being a dad', he thought, picking up the sheets. He wiped off the drool with the corner of the sheet, the tucked his son back into bed. "Goodnight Naruto-kun." He said, giving a peek to the cheek. As he did, the boy turned over, and what Minato thought was the creak of the bed, was proven wrong as the strong disgusting smell arose. Making a face, Minato walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

He looked at the final door, Hyuna's room. Pushing it open, his eldest was sitting on her bed, watching the moon while waiting on him. "Any shooting stars?" He asked. The pre-teen shook her head, her glaze now turning to Minato. The blonde walked over to the bed, "Come on, time to go to sleep." A silent agreement was met, and the girl crawled under the covers. Tucking her in, the father kissed his kids face again, sitting on the side of the bed, until the girl's eyes was no longer blinking, and the covers slowly rinsed and fell. He got up, and walked out the room, to finally join his wife in sleep.

-Hyuna-

As she heard her parent's door close, Hyuna opened her eyes. She pushed the covers off, sneakily moving to her door, slowly opening to check the hallways. Peering her head out slowly, chills went up the girl's spine. It was a chilly night, and a simple T-shirt and underwear did no good in keeping the 12 year old warm. But the mission must continue. Confirming the close was clear, she snuck down the hallway, creeping slowly to make sure she didn't awake anybody. Three doors down, she stopped, turning to the first door on the second floor, Minato's office. Slowly turning the knob, the door creaked open. Her dad had forgotten to put the seal back on the door after talking to Jiraiya in there.

Why was she there, you ask. Well, that was simple. During the time they was waiting on Master Jiraiya to show up, Ai had gone to the restroom, leaving Naruto and Hyuna alone together at the table.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Hyuna,' Naruto said sneakily, "I saw dad kept a big scroll called the 'Forbidden Scroll' in there. I bet dad will go in there with this old guy that's meant to show up! We should sneak in there and 'borrow' it." Hyuna frowned, "That's all fine and stuff, but you're usually knocked out by bedtime. To steal it we'll need to say awake longer than dad!" Naruto thought for a moment. "Hey, why don't you sneak in there, learn a cool jutsu out of there, and then teach it to me!" He said, excited. Hyuna paused for a second. "Deal." She said, holding out her pinky. Naruto wrapped his pinky around his sisters. "Deal!" He said, laughing from excitement._

_End of flashback_

Hyuna made a promise to her brother, and even after him showing everyone what she'll look like nude in a handful of years, she never broke a promise. Slowly creeping into the 'forbidden' room, She scanned the room for the large scroll in question. So many scrolls littered the room, books laying everywhere from the hours her father spent in this room. It even smelt like him. Something grabbed her attention though, behind the desk. A large scroll rested against the wall. "Gotcha." Hyuna whispered, tip-toeing to the said scroll and opening it up.

"Let's see what new jutsu I'll learn from you." She said, sitting down. Looking through the first 10 jutsus' she decided only the first one was safe, was the 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'. Taking a deep breath, looking at the jutsu for closer inspection. "Yep, I'm going to be here all night." Thought the Uchiha-Namikaze.

**xXx**

**Jutsu's used in the chapter:**

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)_

_Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Clone Technique" early Viz manga "Art of the Doppleganger Viz manga "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger" English TV "Shadow Clone Jutsu"_

_Type: B-rank, Supplementary_

_Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden_

Oiroke no Jutsu (Ninja Centerfold)

Name: Oiroke no Jutsu, literally "Sexy Technique", Viz "Ninja Centerfold", English TV "Sexy no Jutsu"

Type: E-rank, Supplementary

This is simply a Henge used to transform the user into a beautiful, nude woman; if the user is male, the woman's appearance is a beautiful, female version of his appearance

**xXx**

**There we go guys. All 4,000 words! Wow that was a lot of typing. But it was fun writing about Naruto and his sexy-no-jutsu trick! Thought that would add a little humor to the story, and what better timing than with Jiraiya! And Naruto's going to learn his favorite jutsu next chapter! Who knew, though, that Hyuna and Naruto would team up to cause trouble lol! Anyway's, cya all next chapter!**

**This chapter is 100% Jiraiya approved.**


	7. Chapter 6: Brother Sister bonding

**Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed last chapter. It was fun writing it! Anyway's, this part is going to start off in the morning, following last chapter. And just to clear something up, the upstairs only has 7 rooms. Going upstairs on your right is Minato's office, Naruto's room, and Hyuna's room. On the left is the bathroom, then the spare bedroom where Jiraiya is staying, then Ai's room. At the very end of the hallway is Minato's and Kushina's bedroom. Hope that clears it up a bit!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**xXx**

-Hyuna-

The sun was shining through the window, giving an early morning glow to the room. The bookshelf that was against the far left wall casted a large shadow, the scrolls and books over-crowding each self. The white sword with the Uchiha crest on the hilt, shown as it held high on the wall, where the owner proudly displayed it. On the other side of the room, rested a single bed, with a pre-teen laying there, a slight pant to her breaths. She looked over at her nightstand that was on the left of her bed that had a karma necklace resting on top of it, her Konoha Hitai-ate lying next to it, and an alarm clock reading 6:30 am on it. Soon, everyone was going to be up, and the house would start its usual process of children laughing, mother cooking, father teasing the mother while playing with his kids, but with the addition of an old perverted Sannin taking part in the fun.

Hyuna looked back up at the orange glowing ceiling. She pretty much couldn't move. She had practiced the Kage Bunshin all night, and just crawled into bed not 20 minutes earlier. She may have bigger chakra reserves than most, being the Kitsu Demi-Demon's Jinchūriki, but she didn't have unlimited resource like Naruto had. Those Kage Bunshin's take it out of you too, making clones of yourself, with their own memory and chakra system. But of course, that chakra system had to come from somewhere, and that was from the user. So even making 5 clones, could wear down any normal Shinobi. Hyuna had practiced all night, making a total of 50 clones, give or take a few 'messed' up ones.

Chakra exhausted, the girl closed her eyes, wishing for a lay-in. **"NARUTOOOOO"** was clearly heard in the whole house, as her father yelled her brother's name. With every effort she last had, Hyuna pushed herself up, and drug herself to her door, opening it to peer out. Standing in her parent's bedroom doorway, was her Blonde father, anger very clear on his face, as well as some very clear drawings, where Naruto had gotten a black paint brush, and used their father as a doodle pad. The prank was a classic, and had Naruto written all over it. Blue eyes met grey, as the young girl tried her hardest not to laugh. "This isn't funny Hyuna!" Her father whined, pointed to the black doodles. Kushina came up from behind Minato, leaning over to see the blonde's new face. Upon seeing it, the red-head just busted into laughter, pointed at her husband's face. If the black paint didn't already make Minato the center of attention, his completely red flustered face would.

Hyuna laughed finally at her dad, not being able to keep it in. Laughing until her sides hurt, she almost forgot her chakra was nearly gone. Well, Almost. Pain shot up from all her muscles, the raven-head flinched in pain, slowly sliding down to her knees. Her vision blurred, but didn't quite go out, as she watched two pairs of feet come rushing towards her. After a few moments of her parents just holding her, she felt herself being lifted up as her dad hosted her up, and took her back to bed. Hyuna could just see Kushina rushing past, as she moved the sheets down for Minato to lay the exhausted child back into bed. Closing her eyes, she felt her body touch back down on the soft comforts of her bed, sheets being whisked back over her.

"Hyuna…" She heard her father's soft voice clear the silence, "You're chakra exhausted." He said, more of a statement than a question. Which she didn't need to hear, as her body already told her very clearly that it was almost out of energy. Opening her mouth to say something, she remembered that what caused her to be so exhausted was something forbidden, in a forbidden room, so she closed her mouth again, just letting her parents think of an excuse for her. As she drifted off again, she felt both of hands softly being held, as her mother and father held the girls hand, concern was clear in their grasp. The girl felt bad, not saying anything, but before the thought even finished crossing her mind, the girl was asleep, regaining the lost chakra she spent.

-Minato-

Minato watched has his daughter slowly faded into sleep, exhaustion read clear on her face. Looking over at Kushina, he saw the puzzled but concerned face expressing the same feelings he felt. Letting out a sigh, he stroked Hyuna's cheek with his spare thumb, like he was wiping away invisible tears. He knew the girl was meant to have a mission today with her newly formed team, 'I'll just inform them Hyuna's having some issues and she'll be back in a few days.' He thought. Pushing himself up, he looked up at his red-haired wife, who just nodded and followed him out of Hyuna's room. While Kushina went downstairs to start preparing dinner, Minato let himself into Naruto's room, mainly to inquire about why his son decided to turn his face into a doodle pad. Walking over to the bed, he noticed his son was asleep. The older blonde rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb, annoyance starting to brew. As an idea came into his head, the father bent down, grabbed the bottom of the bed, and pulled it up, holding the bed sideways.

**Thud**

"Hey dad what was that for!" The younger blonde yelled, rubbing his sore butt. Minato just snickered, "That was pay back for this!" He said, pointed to his still decorated face. The boy laughed, "Haha I gotcha good, old man!" Faking being stunned, Minato pouted, "Old?! I'm in the prime of my life!" He argued. Naruto just laughed again, singing 'old man' over and over again as he grabbed his clean clothes for the day, and ran to the restroom to shower and change.

At this point, Minato's everlasting patience's, was growing thin. Walking out, he went to his final child's room. Upon entering, he notices his younger daughter is already up, dressed for the day, sitting at the window seat. The young girl turned her head as she stared at him, confusion spread on her face. "Oh yeah…forgot to wash this off before I got you." Minato said, rubbing the back of his head. Ai just let out a soft laugh, bringing over some wipes she kept in her nightstand. "Thank you," The blonde said, getting a small smile out of his daughter.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yelled Kushina from the kitchen downstairs, and Ai rushed pass Minato, to go help her mother in the kitchen. She has done this almost every day since she could walk, rushing to her mother's side every time she heard her, even if it meant ending her interactions with others. Minato sighed, knowing when it came to Ai, Kushina was always number one. But he knew Ai loved him none the less, so it didn't bug him. Plus, Hyuna was enough of a 'daddy's little girl' to make up for Ai's lack of it, and Naruto just spent equal amount of time with both parents, not being one to pick favorites. Slowly making his way to check his office, Minato laughed as he remembered how many 'boo boos' he had to kiss back when Hyuna was learning the basics of a ninja, how many day's he spent out until dark training the girl due to her pleads, how many presents he got in the office that the sneaky girl would leave him. She was a proper daddy's girl, through and through.

He stopped in front of his office door, noticing the seal wasn't active. 'Did I forget to lock it?' He thought, entering the room. Scrolls and books littered the floor and desk, exactly how he left it last night after his conversation with Master Jiraiya. Just one thing looked out of place, the Forbidden Scroll, was laying on the floor instead of leaning against the wall like he left it. As he walked over to it, he noticed it was open, and on the first jutsu on the scroll, Kage Bunshin. 'Ah ha. Now I know exactly how Hyuna is chakra exhausted.' He thought, rolling the scroll closed, and placing on top of the many bookcases that lined his office. Grabbing a smaller scroll that was laying on his desk, Minato exited the office, activating the seal to lock the room, and continued downstairs for breakfast, while musing over ideas on how to punish his sneak daughter this time.

**-7 hours later, towards the end of the day at the Academy-**

-Naruto-

Naruto sat on a pole, staring up at the Hokage's heads on the mountain, a certain memory running through his head.

_Flashback_

_The blonde rushed upstairs, after hearing his parents talking about his exhausted sister. Busting the door open, he rushed into his sister's room, launching himself onto the bed. Laying there was his sleeping sister, unaware that she was now being watched. Naruto felt horrible, his sister was this exhausted after keeping her end of the promise to him. This also felt weird to Naruto, being he's usually never allowed to be in his pre-teen sister's room, let alone while she's still in bed. He watched as her chest slowly raised then fell, as the kunoichi took slow breaths during her slumber. Something snagged his attention, noticing the 'mound' that was on her chest. It suddenly clicked to him that the 'mound' was in fact his sister's developing breast, something that usually was hidden under a tight bounding black top that rested underneath her lose kimono-like top. To think of it, Naruto never remembered his sister being in anything other than her daily outfit, never had her hair messy, never looked completely at ease. Never looked 100% peaceful. She was always on guard when he saw her, waiting to punch the next person in line for picking on him or Ai. Naruto smiled, as the wave of relief and security his sister gave him knowing that she'd protect him no matter what. He didn't need the villagers to like him not that it didn't stop him wanting them to. His sister would always be by his side, as well as his parents, and Ai. He had his family's ever dying support, and that made the 7 year old blonde give a big grin. He lent forward and kissed his sister's forehead, muttering a 'thanks' as he slide off the bed, running out to get ready for school. _

_End of flashback_

He had been busy since then. He did his classes in the Academy, teaming up with Ai on practices. During a break, he decided to paint the Hokage mountain head of his dad, to match the facial he gave him earlier that day. After getting told off by the older blonde, and being forced to clean the mess, missing lunch. It was worth it though, the look on his father's face as he came on to the Hokage Tower's roof for some fresh air, only to be greeted by a mountain head with paint all over it, matching the embarrassing event that happened that morning. Even from a roof top 10 meters away, Naruto could see his father's red face and wide eyes, soon followed by a yell that the whole village probably could hear.

His latest prank was putting pink dye into a bucket, and rigging it to fall at the entrance of the ANBU hall. Now a bunch of pink haired ANBU flashed around the village, their already sour attitudes even more bitter. No one had pointed a finger at him yet, but he knew within an hour or so his Father would call an ANBU, just to be greeted by a pinked hair black op.

As he was thinking about his father's reaction, a blur of pink demanded Naruto's attention, as he spotted one of the ANBU in question dashing through the roof tops to do his mission. "Look Ai Look! Haha!" Naruto laughed pointing to the ANBU. His sister looked at the black op, a soft laughter taking over the girl. Naruto held his arms behind his head, resting it back onto them, proud. He made his sister laugh, which when it came to Ai, was something to be proud of! Naruto started to whistle, a familiar tone overcame it.

"I remember that song." A voice came from behind, startling Naruto. He went to fall backwards, but catches himself, hanging upside down. Looking up, he saw his older sister in front of him, in her usual outfit now. Her hair gently blew in the wind, her Hitai-ate mirroring the sun. Her eye's held a soft glaze in them, as she watched her younger siblings there. She walked over to him, helping him sit back up straight. "If you whistle it again, I'll sing the song that goes to it." She said resting on the bar between Naruto and Ai. The blonde nodded his head, and started to whistle the tone again.

"_It's ok my dear child,  
Don't you threat,  
you are not alone anymore.  
You are here in my strong arms,  
the world can't touch you anymore.  
Lay your worried head down now,  
let your dreams soar through the sky,  
And let your will burn brighter than fire.  
One day you'll grow up like me,  
but I'll still protect you all the same.  
Watch the leaves dance dear child,  
nothing's going to harm you now."_

Hyuna finished the song at the same time Naruto finished whistling. He looked at his sister's face, which was mixed with happiness and sadness. "Where did that song come from Hyuna-chan?" He asked. Her eyes looked off to a distance, sadness taking over them even further. "My real mother sung that lullaby to me when I was just a child. She taught it to me when I turned 5, later on sung it to you guys when you was just babies. I'm surprised you remembered it." She said Naruto's eyes lowered. He knew Hyuna came from a different mother than he did. He was unsure about Ai, but based off how much the girl's looked alike, she probably had the same mother as Hyuna. He noticed Ai's eyes glaze over, as she tuned out the rest of the conversation. His older sister noticed too, and turned her head towards him, bitterness showing in her sad eyes. "My mother made this song up during the 3rd Shinobi war, to sing to the younger kids in the Uchiha clan." The Uchiha-Namikaze finished. Naruto knew Hyuna's mother was an Uchiha war hero, and died shortly after Ai was born. Her name was in a blue pointed stone at the Konoha grave site. He was pushed out of his thoughts as Hyuna turned around. "Cya." She said, taking off in a run, jumping roof top to roof top, leaving Naruto there to look back up the Mountain head of his father, the mood becoming the same boring depression.

**xXx**

**Yay new chapter managed today! Took me longer than I expected, but the ideas didn't want to come as fast as usual. Anyway's, just to answer the unsaid question, Hyuna's chest size is same as Hinata, but appear as barely there due to a black shirt she wears under her kimono shirt, kind of like a sports bra. Hope you enjoyed the brother – Sister bonding as well!**

**Naruto: Hey hey hey quit telling everyone it was me who pulled those pranks!**

**Miss C: Oh Like everyone didn't know already**

***Naruto pouts in the corner***


	8. Chapter 7: Biggest Prank Ever

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I got lost on the path of life, then I had to help a little old lady and on my back from that a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around…**

**Naruto, Ai, and Hyuna: LIER!**

**Hehe maybe that was a lie but I do have a valid excuse, I just got a new car! So been busy there, plus I'm moving in a few months so there is days I can't write *sadface* But I promise to update at least once a week!**

**Now for an update on where I plan on taking this story: **

**I plan staying in this time age until chapter 10 (so got 3 more chapters at this age) then chapter 12 (the story's actual chapter 11) will be Ask-the-main-characters-or-author-anything chapter, aka a filler while I write for the time skip. **

**Now with chapter 13 (story 12) Will be Naruto and Ai at age 12, and Hyuna will be 17. This timeline will ATLEAST continue to story chapter 25! May go further, may not. **

**Alright, I'll stop the a/n for now but please read the a/n that's always at the end of the story too! Enjoy!**

**xXx**

**-Narrator voice-**

Two day's has passed, and it was a glorious day outside. The sun was shining bright, only a few clouds in the air, and the afternoon heat wasn't unbearable. Minato was sitting in his Hokage office, filling out paperwork, Kushina was in the house, cleaning and training. Naruto and Ai was in the Academy, learning the basic clone jutsu, and Hyuna was in the training field, sparing with her two teammates, Itachi and Saeko. In the past two days, Hyuna had been recovering from her chakra exhaustion, but still training privately with Itachi, which feelings slowly developed on Hyuna's side. On the other side of things, Naruto has made it his goal to bring Ai more outside her shell, including her help on the prank's he pulls, or do cause distractions for him to pull a major scale prank. Oh, schools out, let's fast forward 20 minutes and see what prank they pull today.

-Minato-

The Yondaime Hokage was sitting in his office, signing paperwork that usually took up his whole day. He let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes from the headache that was pounding in the back of his head. An ANBU appeared in front of him, his usually black outfit was pink, his white chest-guard drawn over, and his hair now a bright orange color.

"Trying a new look, Kakashi?" The blonde asked.

"No Sensei, all my uniforms are dyed this color it seems, my hair was dyed from a pranked rigged outside the book store, and I don't even know where my chest-guard got redecorated." The young usually white-haired man said annoyance was clear through his one visible eye. "But that isn't the concern at the moment, sir. Look outside your window."

Minato looked outside, and nearly choked on his breath. The Hokage Heads had paint all over them. The first had snot painted, running down from his nose, with 'You Suck' written on his forehead, and pink ovals on his cheeks, like a blush. The second Hokage's face had big white circles painted on his eyes, flared out nostrils with a big nose bleed, and a huge grin painted on his face, like Jiraiya did when he saw Naruto's sexy no jutsu. The third Hokage's head had buck teeth painted on him, a nose bleed as well, with girly painted make-up on. Minato's eyes glazed over to his own face on the mountain, which when he saw, he felt he died a little inside. Minato's mountain face had a perverted look painted on it, like he was reading a make-out paradise book that Master Jiraiya wrote!

"Who did this?" Minato asked, pretty sure he already knew.

"I don't know, sir." Kakashi answered.

Minato squinted at the mountains, and as he suspected, this orange and yellow blur appeared. With speed that the Hokage and ANBU had, they ran up to the roof of the Hokage's building, to get a better look.

"NARUTO!" Minato yelled, who saw his son sitting on top of older blondes mountain head, laughing so hard he was crying. The younger blonde got up, turned around and started patting his butt, yelling, 'Catch me if you can! No one has the guts to do what I do, I'm awesome! I'm going to be Hokage one day, and I'm going to be better than you, old man, believe it!" And with that, the boy started running off.

The two older males went to chase after him, but the moment they jumped off the Hokage Building's roof and onto the slightly lower roof to start the pursuit, both Jonin slipped, and went sliding all the way across the roof, stopping by sliding right into the small wall that had the roof door on it. Slippery brown liquid was all over the roof, and upon closer inspection, found it was oil. Looking up, Minato saw a small girl jumping roof top to roof top, her little red dress flapping in the wind, and her long black hair dancing behind her.

"I can't believe this…My little Ai-chan has left for the prankster life." He pouted.

-Hyuna-

Hyuna watched from a higher roof 5 meters away from the Hokage's building, but only 1 meter away from the mountain heads. She was standing on the metal fence, wind whipping her hair left and right. Watching as her dad slipped across a roof, and landing into a wall was funny for her. She laughed, watching her master plan come into life. That's right, her plan.

_Flashback_

_Hyuna stood in the middle of the training field, slightly panting, the wind was minimal, and the sun hadn't even risen yet. Her and her siblings had snuck out the house that night, to practice the Kage Bunshin jutsu._

_Behind her to her right, was Itachi, who was out of breath so had sat down to rest for a moment. And behind her to her left was Saeko, who was lying flat on the ground exhausted. In front of Hyuna and her two teammates, was Naruto, who was on his 150__th__ clone, was still practicing, and Ai, who sitting on her knees, panting hard. _

_They all had mastered the jutsu, even Naruto, even though he kept wanted to practice to see how many he could summon at one giving time._

"_Naruto. Ai." Hyuna said as her voice rivaling one of the newly made Jonin's of the time, Anko. "I have a mission for you two now."_

_This had both the 7 year olds attention, as they stopped doing what they were, to listen to their older sister. "I want you to pull off the biggest prank Konoha has ever seen!" Naruto and Saeko's eyes glimmered, Ai and Itachi looked indifferent, and Hyuna's eyes…well…had mischief written all over them._

"_Listen up! At 1 pm sharp, meet me behind the fence that's at the ANBU headquarters. From there, Itachi and I will turn all the uniforms in the washing baskets, pink. Naruto, I want you to rig in front of the ANBU's door, in front of the book store, and in front of the teacher's room in the Academy, orange hair dye buckets. Ai and Saeko, your job will be to doodle all over the white chest guards. After that, Naruto, rush over to the Hokage's Heads and paint on each head. Make sure to make Dad's the worst. Ai, you need to spread oil all over the roofs near the Hokage's Building. I know dad, when he goes to chase Naruto, he'll use those roofs. Saeko, when I give the signal, I want you to do a water flood on the roof that they slip on. After that, Itachi, use the Kanashibari no Jutsu, then I'll pull off the biggest end of a prank ever!" Hyuna finished._

_Everyone nodded their head. "Yosh" Hyuna said, putting her hand out. Itachi and Saeko came up, putting their hands on top of Hyuna's, soon followed by Naruto and Ai. "Teamwork!" Hyuna yelled. The group responded back with "Teamwork!"_

"_Teamwork!"_

"_Teamwork!"_

"_Teamwork!"_

"_Teamwork!"_

"_Yosh" The whole group said, lifting their hands in the air. With that, Ai and Naruto ran back to the Namikaze manor, while Saeko ran back to her parent's house. Leaving Hyuna and Itachi alone in the field._

_End of flashback_

"SAEKO, NOW!" Yelled Hyuna.

"Suiton: water overflow!" Saeko yelled, as water started to overflow the roof top that Minato and Kakashi was still on. Both men, who were close to getting on their feet, fell over again, as the ground got ten times more slippery. "Itachi, your turn." Hyuna said, turning her head. With a nod, Itachi jumped onto the fence that boarded the roof that the two men were on, "Kanashibari no Jutsu." Both men fell still, as the paralyzing jutsu took effect. Hyuna jumped down onto the fence beside Itachi. Crossing her index and middle fingers, she shouted, "Now it's my turn! Sexy no Jutsu!" With a poof a smoke covering her now enhanced breast and butt area, with her long black hair now in pig-tails, Hyuna bent over, cupping one arm under her huge rack while the other arm came up, tapping her index finger on her cheek. Both Minato and Kakashi's eyes grew wide, noses started to bleed. Saeko cheered and Itachi's look was surprised.

"Hello boys, would you like some help up?" The sexy transformed Hyuna asked, saying in her most girly voice. With that, both Minato and Kakashi had a full on nose bleed, landing on their backs, passed out cold.

Hyuna noticed the men being able to move, and looked over at the Kanashibari caster, whose head was leaning to the side, nose bleeding and stun. Poofing back into her 12 year old self again, Hyuna looked at Itachi, waving her hand in front of his face. "I think you knocked him out cold, Hyuna-chan." Saeko said. "I think so," agreed Hyuna, giving Itachi a good knock to the head.

This brought Itachi back to 'life' who embarrassedly whipped his nose bleed away. "Come on you two, let's get out of here." Hyuna said, taking off to the training field. Itachi followed beside her, and Saeko trailed behind the two others.

Mid-jump, the two in front looked at each other, small blushing appeared on their faces.

_Flashback_

_Itachi and Hyuna were left in the field. As the girl went to walk home, Itachi grabbed her hand. _

"_What?" The girl asked puzzled. Itachi scratched his cheek, which was burning up._

"_I don't really know how to say this, but…I think you're cute." He said after a small pause. Hyuna was shocked for a moment, just standing there staring at him with wide eyes. As Itachi's face started to fall, looking more ashamed than embarrassed, Hyuna looked at him with a softer look, and leaned forward to put her mouth near Itachi's ear. _

"_I think you're cute too." The girl said softly. Before she could lean back, Itachi turned his head, kissing the girl on the lips. For a minute the two just stood there, lips touching in the moon light, before breaking apart. Hyuna just stood there again, more shocked than the first time. _

"_Err…Sorry." Said Itachi, then ran back home, not giving Hyuna time to recover._

_The girl blinked a few times, noticing she was now alone. Turning around to start walking home herself, she touched her lips, now deeply in thought._

_End of Flashback_

Itachi looked guilty, almost sending an 'I'm sorry' look to Hyuna. The girl just gave a soft smile, one she learned off her dad, and said, "Its ok."

The boy looked up surprised, to be greeted by the Namikaze reaching her hand out, offering her index finger. Itachi wrapped his index finger around hers, returning the soft smile.

Saeko noticed her teammates had wrapped their index fingers together. She stiffened a giggle, following quietly behind.

**xXx**

**Wow that was a long prank. Sorry for nothing major this chapter, but they'll be plenty of that next chapter. Oh and just to tell you, Kanashibari no Jutsu is a paralyzing jutsu, and Suiton is the beginning of any water jutsu. And the water jutsu Saeko used was something I made up. And yes, an ItachixHyuna pairing hehe.**

**Itachi and Hyuna: I HATE YOU!**

**Shut it you two, I'm the author and I can do whatever I like with you two. Be lucky this story is rated T. **

**Itachi and Hyuna: *gulp***

**Yep that's what I thought. Anyways-**

**Minato: WHY? Why did you have to do that sexy no jutsu, why did you have to make me the center of your prank!?**

**Cuz you're an easy target for your own kids. Now quit complaining.**

**Minato: *cries***

**Kushina was right; he is innocent when it comes to these things. Anyways *gives death glare to anyone about to interrupt her* I'd like to thank princessbinas for the idea's regarding the prank, and for being a loyal reader and reviewer. I'll give shout outs to anyone else who gives me more than one review too! Good reviews…not these "You suck" Reviews. Anyways, now I'd like to ask you guys a question, would you like Minato and Kushina to have another baby? If so, boy or girl?**

**Another thing I need to mention is as I said above, there will be a filler chapter that asks our main characters questions. If you have a question for a character, or me, send in a review or PM me. I will pick whose questions I will use, and you will be mentioned in the story as the questioner. **

**Thanks guys! Look forward to the ideas/questions!**


End file.
